Traditionally, in building construction, two weather resistive seals are normally provided. Usually, some exterior coating or layer provides protection against the elements. Additionally, an intermediary sealing layer is located between the studs and exterior facing. This intermediary or secondary seal has traditionally been provided by a layer of Kraft paper, tarred felt, fabric or TYVEK plastic sheeting material.
Construction of exterior insulation and facing material including a primary and secondary seal requires construction of each layer in a certain sequence with predetermined time intervals for construction of each layer. In addition, a cost is associated with each layer in terms of materials as well as labor for its installation.